1. Field of the Background
The present invention relates generally to hammers with heads having a striking surface attached thereto, and more specifically, where the head and the striking surface may be different materials.
2. Description of the Background
As depicted in FIGS. 1 and 1A, a basic striking tool 10, for example, a claw hammer, includes a grip 12 disposed on a bottom section of a handle 14 that further includes a handle neck 16. Opposite of the grip 12 is a head 18. The head 18 includes a neck 20 and a poll 22 with a striking surface 24 having a beveled edge or chamfer 26. Opposite of the poll 22, a claw portion 28 is disposed. The claw portion 28 may include a split 30 that enables a user to remove nails (not shown) from a board (not shown) and the like.
Various striking tools have attempted to improve on the hammer shown in FIGS. 1 and 1A by attaching at least one striking surface to the head. Such striking tools generally secure the striking surface to the head by forcing the striking surface onto the head, employing a removable locking mechanism such as a ring, a pin, bolt, or threads, by treating the striking surface and head with heat, or by welding.
In one example, a hatchet includes a head with a malleable body. A steel striking surface with a dowel is attached to the head by forcing the dowel into a hole in the head. The hole has a slightly smaller diameter than the dowel causing the striking surface to be firmly secured to the head without the use of a rivet or heat.
In another example, a hammer includes a head made of a soft metal, such as copper. To provide a hard face on the hammer, a shell of hard material, like steel, having a recess with a larger diameter at its bottom portion than its opening is secured to the head. The soft head has a cylindrical projection of uniform diameter that is equal to that of the opening of the shell. The projection of the head is inserted into the shell. By applying pressure to the shell, the soft metal of the head completely fills the hollow in the shell. Additional pressure secures the shell to the head more tightly.
In another example, a hammer has a head made of a hard material with a cylindrical socket with an undercut circumferential groove. A copper or other malleable material plug may be inserted into the socket to form a striking surface. The plug is secured in place by spreading into the undercut circumferential groove upon application of pressure. Continued use secures the plug more tightly. When the plug is worn out, it may be removed and replaced with a new plug.
A further example of a hammer with a striking surface attached to the head includes an impact tip with a tapered shank that is received within a tapered socket of the head. A shock absorbing washer surrounds the shank of the impact tip and is interposed between an annular surface of the impact tip that faces an annular surface of the head. The impact tip is permanently secured to the head.
Another example includes a hammer with a head made of a light weight metal, such as a titanium or titanium alloy, with a hard striking surface or working tip attached thereto by a threaded connector, welding, brazing, adhesives, or shrink fitting (heat treatment).
However, such prior striking tools often relied on heavy construction that added to the weight of the striking tool or used malleable metal heads or striking surfaces, which led to short-lived tools. Further, prior locking mechanisms, whether for permanent affixation of striking surfaces or that allowed striking surfaces to be replaced were not designed for long life. In addition, other connecting methods added significant expense either in terms of the costs for materials and equipment required for affixation and/or in the added steps or energy required to carry out such methods. There is a need, therefore, for light weight striking tools with durable striking surfaces attached economically and permanently that provide greater ease of use, prolonged tool life, and reduced manufacturing cost.